fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Needle Magic (Beege)
Needle Magic (Beege) Description This type of magic is reminiscent of a gun type magic in that it utilizes the user’s magic power to make bullets, and then shoot them at high speeds. In this magic, however, the magic power is not changed into bullets, but into long, thin needles. The needles measure 10 in./ 25 cm in length, and has the diameter of regular sewing needles. The needles are made of pure, magical energy, not actual metal. The caster also uses his or her will to imbue an effect on the needles. The caster can either give the needles pain or drain, or some combination thereof. The pain effect makes the needles target the nerves in the victim’s body where the needle(s) hit, and the needles cause differing levels of pain according to how much magic energy is used to create them. The drain effect allows the needles to take both the physical and magical energy of the enemy. Like with the pain effect, the level of the drain depends on how much magic energy is spent. The needles are made of magic energy, so if the needles were to (by divine intervention) miss, they would continue on its path until it hits something solid, and it would just disperse. There is much room for improvement with this magic, as the user grows and learns. The mage may learn to produce more needles per second or have them move at a faster speed; it may take less magic to provide the needles with harsher effects and even the accuracy of the needles could be improved. Spells *'Maximum Pain-': The needles become a pain the likes of which have never been felt before. it leaves the victim howling for thirty minutes, but this spell consumes all of the caster’s magic energy. This spell takes none of the victim’s energy. *'Maximum Drain-': The needles become the ultimate magic energy vacuum, taking almost all of the victim’s magical and physical energy. Casting this takes all of the mage’s magic power, but 25% of the victim’s taken energy is returned to the caster. This energy return can only be performed if this magic is coupled with Wormhole magic. This is because the needles are imbued with wormhole so that the energy may return to sender. This spell causes no pain to the victim. *'Spreadshot-': Instead of just creating and shooting the normal one line of needles, the caster can spend a larger amount of magic energy and create more needles in an instant, and shoot them all at once. Instead of just shooting one needle in a line, the mage now shoots ten or five, or however many they choose all at once. It would take more magic energy to create more needles, for instance it would take more energy to make thirteen needles than it would to make three in one instant. The mage would also spend two, or ten, or whatever, times the magic energy to make the needles drain more, or cause more pain. *'Haywire- ': Total needle-geddon. masses of needles start flying everywhere, from everywhere.The needles all have varying degrees of intensity of pain or drain or both. The caster has no control, all of the remaining magic energy is used to make needles and shoot them. The mage is left completely drained of ALL magic power, every ounce. This spell can only be used in times of dire need, and Aristo has only used it once. Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic